


Counterspell

by perfectlyrose



Series: Everyday Magic [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Magic-Users, Universe Alteration, magic!rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: The Doctor gets himself into trouble with a wizard in the marketplace and it’s up to Rose to undo the curse he was hit with.





	Counterspell

**Author's Note:**

> wheee here I am updating this series after like a... two year absence!
> 
> from the prompt "Come here. Let me fix it."

“Come on, Doctor,” Rose urged, leading him away from the console room so he’d stop trying to fiddle with the controls. She had no idea what most of those buttons and switches did and she didn’t want to find out anything nasty about them by accident. “We need to get you better.”

He leaned on her heavily, goofy smile stretched across his face as he looked down at her. “Where are we going?”

“We’re going to my room.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re sick and I need to get you somewhere safe so I can make sure you get better,” Rose explained patiently. They’d already had this conversation once.

“Shouldn’t I go to the medbay if I’m sick? I think I know the way.” He tried to disentangle himself from her to head down a corridor that definitely did  _not_  lead to the medbay.

“No, no, no, no,” Rose said, pulling him back to her. “You’re not that kind of sick.”

His confused expression was adorable. Rose knew she would enjoy it more if he wasn’t so vulnerable and not himself at this moment. “What kind of sick am I, then?”

“The kind that I can fix in my room. Remember, the TARDIS let me ward the walls of my room for safety so I need to get you there so I can de-spell you.”

“Magic?”

“Yes magic. You pissed off a wizard good and proper back in the market and he decided to curse you. I think it was meant to scramble your mind but he wasn’t counting on you being all Time Lord-y so it’s just made you loopy,” Rose explained. 

That was the best explanation she had at the moment. She’d threatened the wizard within an inch of his life, promising to unleash her own curses on him that he’d never be able to break unless he told her the counterspell to what he’d done to the Doctor.

He’d been shaking by the time she stalked off with the Doctor in tow, and the counterspell written down in her pocket.

“Rose, have I told you how fantastic it is that you’re magical? I’ve never seen anything like it! Especially when you go all glowy and gold. Feels important.”

“Mhm, because  _that_ makes sense,” she grumbled. “You might get to see me go all glowy very soon, we just need to get to my room.”

They were close but it was slow going still.

“I mean it, Rose,” he said earnestly. “Means a lot that you trusted me with your magic.

It was so not fair that he was being so open when he was half out of his mind and she had to fix him. “Well, thanks for not freaking out about it too much. Hopefully you stay not freaking out when you realize you’ve actually been cursed.”

Finally they were at the door to her room. “Alright, in you go,” Rose said, pushing him across the threshold. He stumbled inside and straight to her bed where he plopped down.

Rose closed the door and pulled the counterspell out of her pocket. “Okay, Doctor. I’m going to try this spell and I need you to stay where you are until I ask you to come here, yeah?”

He nodded, watching her raptly.

Rose took a deep breath and read through the notes. It was possibly a dodgy spell and she had almost no experience in curse breaking but she  _had_ to get the Doctor back to himself.

She started reading the words of the spell, going slowly so she didn’t stumble over the unfamiliar sounds. Rose moved her hand in the shapes of the symbols that accompanied the words and felt the power start sparking in her veins, knew she was starting to glow.

She reached the end of the spell and felt the potential of her spell sitting in the palm of her hand, waiting for her to use it. It was unlike any other feeling she’d experienced with the spells she knew but she instinctively knew how to proceed.

Rose reached out her hand to the Doctor. “Come here. Let me fix it.”

He stood, looking mesmerized by the sight of her. She could see gold reflecting in his blue eyes and thought she must be glowing more than she normally did during a difficult spell.

The Doctor took her hand, twining their fingers together and Rose pushed the magic into him, sending the pure light searing through his veins to eradicate the curse that had taken hold.

Rose sagged against him as the magic left her, completely drained. She felt his hand come up to tentatively stroke her hair.

“Rose?” 

She smiled into his chest at the sound of his voice. She’d done it, he was back to his normal self.

“Rose, are you alright?”

“Should be asking you that,” she mumbled.

“I’m not the one who can barely stand right now,” he shot back, maneuvering them back to her bed so she could sit.

“I’m fine, just tired. Don’t normally use that much magic at once, curse was stronger than I thought and so was the counterspell,” she said, nuzzling into his chest. “Worked though.”

“Were you worried?”

She nodded.

“Thanks for taking care of me, Rose.”

“You’re welcome. Lucky you keep a witch around. Honestly, don’t know how you haven’t gotten cursed by someone before now,” she mused.

“Might have been, just didn’t know it was a curse,” he said with a laugh. “Feel back to myself now though. Let me take care of you now?”

“Okay. I just need some sleep right now but I’m going to be hungry when I wake up.” She paused before continuing with a warning. “Really hungry.”

He laughed again. “I can do a fry up with as much food as you want.”

“Perfect. Now go make sure Jack didn’t manage to get cursed in the market too. We lost him before you wandered into trouble,” Rose said through a yawn.

“Rose Tyler, are you saying I’m jeopardy friendly?”

“Yes.”

His lips quirked up in a smile. “Get some sleep. I’ll have food and tea when you wake up.”

She crawled up the bed and settled under the duvet. The Doctor helped situate the blankets and then leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Thank you, Rose,” he said quietly.

She was asleep by the time he got to the door. He mentally asked the TARDIS to let him know when she started to wake up so he could start cooking and then closed the door behind him.

He had to go find Jack and come up with a story for why Rose was so knackered. The Doctor had meant it when he’d told her that it meant a lot to him that she trusted him with her secret and he certainly wasn’t going to jeopardize it by talking to Jack without a plan.

He rather hoped the other man would make himself scarce when Rose woke up so that the two of them could talk about what had happened. He was bursting with questions that he knew only Rose could answer and he couldn’t wait to start asking them.


End file.
